


Fandom Haikus

by Silver_Kitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't actually mention names, I don't know what I'm doing, I made these during creative writing, No I did not tell them mine were about characters in a webcomic, SBURB, Someone was complaining about making theirs about a school hallway, There's so much Homestuck, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Kitsune/pseuds/Silver_Kitsune
Summary: Some of the haikus I wrote during creative writing. So far they're all about Homestuck, but there might be more from more fandoms if I write some later. [Marked as complete because inspiration is hard]





	1. SBURB

A young man remains  
In his home, Chaos reigning,  
Games not meant for kids.


	2. Game Over

Chat client update,  
None online, all have gone,  
You are alone now.


	3. <>

Indigo Highblood,  
Raging free, calmed by lime,  
Two failed moirails.


End file.
